narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seireitou Hyūga
Jutsu What's with aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the kekkei genkais, its unsettling.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 22:11, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Wow, thats cool.Haru Mclean Namikaze (talk) NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn 18:29, 7 October 2008 (UTC) THIS ARTICLE Um, This guy is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyy too powerful. He sounds as if he is like Zukia Tojiro, not a human being. User:Narutokurosaki547 THE PICTURE That is a mini vid of Sasuke.Narutokurosaki547 20:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) References This is a list of all the references I see in this article. 1. BLEACH 2. NARUTO (obviously 3. SOUL CALIBER (Soul Edge) Good article though. Narutokurosaki547 19:41, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Can't he just die? Is this guy like immortal? He's an asshole! He only uses S-Ranked jutsus and some which are too powerful to exist! He has EEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT kekki genkais! He is a Toad Sage!!!!!!!, he summones THREEEEEEEEEE different animals, he became a father when he was 16!!!!!!!!, he married a 50!!!!!!!!!!!! year old woman, he became Genin as 5, he became the OTOKAGE????????? before he was even twenty!!!!!, he is a hollow, defeats Rokudou Sennin with ease even though he is weakened, he destroyed time and space, and then fixes it again, give the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to Tsunade (??????), Tsunade the Hokage starts a Genin team while being the Hokage and gets a son without any man!!!!!! This article is so fucked up that he is more powerful than Madara and Zukia, and has the power of a God, and it is still coming more!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 12:39, 18 October 2008 (UTC) I think While I know this may seem a little hypocritical this charcter is WAY too strong. I mean even Zukia was defeatable as the 1st Kages, Rokudou Sennin and NAruto defeated him which means he is not invincible. The fact that he has a Path of Bodies is somewhat cool though. Also the fact that you are using pics of Super Sayains and Rangiku don't help. Just go to photobucket and find something, or better yet make it youreslf. Ummm also why the relation to the Tailed Beast I don't see much of a purpose as your charcter already has extreme power and a large pool of jutsu to choose from. All in all I think you OVER DID this charcter, meaning you added way to much unecessary content. One charcater can't have all of this going on. Even Zukia who is a god and a main antagonist on the fanon only has so much pertaining to him. His story explained just enough like how the Tailed Beast came into existence, the relation of Rokudou Sennnin, Orochimaru's untold past, and even explained Tsunade. Im not saying this is a bad article by any means but it needs touching up just like my articles do. Anyway keep doing the good work you do. Blackemo1 20:37, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry you came in when the action was over, but hey, maybe we can brawl too sometime. Echo Uchiha 07:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) What? God-like power AND married to Tsunade?! Okay, that's just... Mary-Sue. You don't have your original character marry the most large-breasted women in Naruto. It's one of the ultimate no-nos of fanfiction, hon'. -_-U --Cyberweasel89 02:02, 20 November 2008 (UTC) All I can Say is... ... I'm glad I made Godslayer... Seriously, tone him down... Naruto should be the strongest ninja in this wiki... --Mewshuji 18:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Over and over... Hey, I figured something out! All of these messages say the same damn thing! I may have said this many times before, but either kill him off, or tone him down to the point where he is zero compared to his current form! ...But that's not why I'm here, I just read the other messages and a wave of resentment rushed over me. Nice pic, really good. You know who made it? Cold hard steel 22:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) No!!! No! No-ha-ho!!! Hinata?! Come on, no!!! Maybe Tsunade and Kurenai, but not Hinata! No!!! Echo Uchiha 12:56, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Take it easy. it was arranged but it failed due to hinata and seireitou had other people they loved. im making a stroy on it soon. --Seireitou